Um verão com a Granger
by Megara Spoiler
Summary: Draco tem que ser escondido e acaba preso em casa com Hermione e os seus "amigos". Nem sempre se é o que se mostra. Eu sei que o sumario nao é grande coisa mas leiam o primeiro capitulo e vao perceber.


"Albus, tendes a certeza que não há mais ninguém?" Dumbledor levantou os olhos para o homem alto de cabelos escuros sentado ao lado dele. "Desculpa Severus, mas este é o único local no qual eles não se atreveriam a procurá-lo. É para o seu próprio bem."

Severus larga um suspiro, "Muito bem, mas serás tu a dizer Mr. Malfoy onde ele vai passar o verão", fez uma pausa de alguns segundos "Ela já sabe conhecimento disto?"

Dumbledor sorriu-lhe "Não, mas ela vai estar de acordo com isto, posso-lhe garantir. Severus vai buscar o Draco, isto vai-lhe ser um choque"

10 minutos mais tarde, Severus volta com Draco. Sentem-se nos assentos enfrente ao director.

"Draco, encontrei onde ficarás escondido durante até as aulas voltarem a começar. é um sitio que nem os teus pais ou os devoradores da morte terão imaginado para te procurar. É para o teu próprio bem e a tua segurança depende nisto "

Draco olha para ele com expressão curiosa. "Onde irei ficar, posso garantir-vos que eles podem me encontrar em qualquer lugar que me ponha no mundo magico."

Severus Snape limpou a garganta "Antes que ele te diga, só quero ter a certeza que saibas que não tive nada a ver com isto, a ideia não foi minha."

"Draco" chamou Dumbledor "Partiremos daqui uma hora, vais ficar com Mis Granger durante o verão"

Draco levantou-se imediatamente, "vai me por onde? Podia jurar que disse que ia passar o verão com GRANGER."

"Posso assegurar a tua segurança lá Mr. Malfoy, Hermione é um bocado diferente quando não está na escola, poderás até gostar. Ela vive na casa de convidados atrás da dos seus pais, ela tem também amigos que ficam com ela durante o verão e com cinco amigos mais a Hermione, ninguém vai te apanhar sem alguém saber."

Draco sabia que não havia por onde argumentar, não tinha como sair desta. Ele acenou " Vou buscar as minhas coisas" e saiu do quarto sabendo que iria ser um longo verão.

Dumbledor e Draco apertaram uma hora mais tarde, e aterraram em frente a uma grande casa. "A Granger tem dinheiro? " perguntou chocado, direccionando a pergunta para Dumbledor.

"Os Grangers têm tanto dinheiro no mundo muggle, como provavelmente tu tens no teu mundo."

Draco não conseguia acreditar que alguém como ela tinha dinheiro.

Ambos andaram até à porta e tocaram à campainha. Uma mulher respondeu à porta, "Albus, tão ver-te de novo, a que devo este prazer?" Mes. Granger perguntou

"Preciso de um favor teu e da Hermione. Este é o Draco Malfoy, eu preciso que ele fique com a Hermione, até ao inicio das aulas, ele está em perigo e depois de varais considerações, ficar com ela é o melhor para ele."

Mrs. Granger sorriu para Draco "Claro que ele pode ficar. Tenho a certeza que há um quarto para ela mesmo estando cá os amigos dela."

"Oh, eles já chegaram?" Dumbledor disse a sorrir "Gostaria muito de voltar a vê-los, Hermione tem amigos fantásticos."

"Eles chegaram à duas semanas atrás, no mesmo da que ela voltou para casa e tem praticado o tempo todo" comentou "Podem ir lá atrás, tenho a certeza que também gostaram de voltar a vê-lo Albus."

Draco e Dumbledor andaram á volta da casa. Quando chegaram à parte de trás, Draco pode a larga casa de amigos, também reparou que a casa e amigos tinha uma piscina. "_Talvez isto não via ser assim tão mal_" pensou para si próprio.

Dumbledor bateu á porta, e um rapaz alto que parecia ter entre os 18 ou 19 anos respondeu. O rapaz vestia um par de calças de pijama e para a surpresa de Draco, ele não usava t-shirt. Ele era alto-forno e musculado. "_De certeza que este não é o namorada da Granger, ele é demasiado bom para ela_" ele pensou.

"Brian, como estás?" perguntou Dumbledor. Brian esfregou os olhos com a mão "Albus? Prazer em rever-te outra vez, entrem, já estamos todos acordados de qualquer modo."

Draco segui devagar o seu director dentro da casa, onde Brian os deixou numa espaçosa cozinha. "Sentem-se, eu vou buscar os outros." Ambos sentaram-se a volta da mesa.

"Sr. Director, o Brian é um dos amigos que também vivem aqui?" Dumbledor abanou a cabeça em sim como resposta.

"Brian e Hermione são amigos há anos, cresceram juntos, assim como com os outros que estão aqui."

"Acho que nunca tinha imaginado a Granger com homem como colega de quarto", ele disse abanando os ombros.

"Então acho que devia avisar-te que" Albus foi cortado pela voz de um homem.

"Albus, não estava à tua espera até à próxima semana."

"Bom dia Eric, estou na verdade aqui para negócios de Hogwarts, mas voltarei para a semana claro."

Eric devia medir por volta dos 1.83m, cabelo médio loiro escuro, olhos castanhos. Ele estava de boxers e de t-shirt, mas a sua forma muscular era facilmente visível.

"Hummm, director" começou Draco "A Granger vive com alguma rapariga ou são apenas rapazes?"

Albus largou uma risada, obviamente Draco estava habituado a ser o rapaz com o melhor aspecto à sua volta, e vendo os amigos dela, ele sabia que teria competição. "Não, Mr. Malfoy, Hermione está numa banda com os rapazes que vivem aqui, eles considerem a Hermione como sua irmã"

Um por um os rapazes chegaram a cozinha, e sentaram-se à volta da mesa enquanto que Brian começava o pequeno-almoço.

"Albus" Eric começou "quem é que trouxeste contigo?"

Os rapazes estavam a olhar para Draco com curiosidade. "Este é Draco Malfoy, vim para pedir a Hermione para aceitar que ele fique com vocês durante o verão."

Outro rapaz chamado Blague respondeu. "Tenho a certeza que ela vai estar de acordo, ela tem uma cama extra no seu quarto que foi posta para Ginny quando ela vier, mas acho que a Ginny está ocupada com Harry este verão."

Draco estava mais uma vez em estado de choque "Eles todos sabem sobre o Potter e Weasley, eles são muggles? "

"Sim" respondeu Eric "A Hermione é a única com qualquer tipo de poder e assumo que tu provavelmente o sejas, considerando quem te trouxe aqui."

Albus e os rapazes falaram durante algum tempo até que Brian avisou que o pequeno-almoço estava pronto. Olhando à volta reparou que a Hermione ainda não tinha saído do seu quarto. Brian vira-se para Eric "É a tua vez de acordá-la" ele disse isso com uma voz que se mostrava ser um faço. Eric levantou-se e caminhou até uma porta no fim do corredor. Os rapazes começaram a rir-se, eles sabiam o que estava para acontecer, todos menos Draco.

Cinco minutos depois, Eric voltou para a cozinha com uma Hermione protestando ao seu ombro, estilo homem das cavernas. "Põe-me no chão! Estou acordada" ela gritou Eric continuou a carrega-la até a cadeira vazia. Pousou-a nela, ela estava prestes a atirar-lhe um belo insulto em como bárbaro ele era até repara em Albus e Draco "O que é que ele está aqui a fazer?" perguntou apontando para Draco.

A/N: Gostaram, ou não gostaram? Reviews please!!!

Para quem já me conhece prometo que esta fic terá as mesmas loucuras que as minhas fic...

E tambem prometo para a semana actualizar a minha outra fic.

Megara Spoiler


End file.
